Fix A Heart
by TwilightGleek
Summary: Kurt is having the time of his life, Blaine on the other hand isn't will Kurt ever find out what happened or will he spend the rest of his life with Ray? (Sequel to Never Can Say Goodbye)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Baby wake up" Ray whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Mm go away" Kurt threw the pillow at Ray which he grabbed and chuckled.

"Come on Kurt, I have breakfast for you" Kurt sat up in his bed so quickly it resulted in Kurt knocking his head against Ray's forehead.

"Ouch!" Ray laughed nearly dropping the tray of food.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay?" Kurt tried to stop himself from laughing but he couldn't hold it in.

"You find this funny Mr Hummel?" Ray asked with a grin.

"Mhm what are you gonna do about it" Kurt asked playfully.

"I might have a couple of ideas" Ray set the tray of food to the side and attacked Kurt's neck.

"BLAINE I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER GET UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW OR IM BREAKING IT DOWN!" Santana yelled banging on Blaine's bedroom door.

"Uh Santana there's no point he's not letting anyone in but Quinn" Rachel stated

Santana rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Here you go Blaine" Quinn passed Blaine a tray of eggs, bacon and juice.

"Aw Q Thanks but you didn't have to get me anything like I keep telling you."

"Blaine if I didn't come and give you food you would starved to death." Quinn sighed and sat down on Blaine's bed.

"You can't stay in your bedroom forever Blaine I even heard you quit your job."

"I'm busy that's all Q" Blaine looked down at his hands.

"You call a Zac Efron movie marathon busy?" Quinn raised her eyebrow at Blaine.

"Yes I do" Blaine nodded.

"Uh guys if you don't open the door I'm afraid Santana might chainsaw her way in" Rachel said.

Quinn looked in Blaine's direction and he gave her a small nod.

"Okay I'm opening the door" Quinn yelled.

Just as Quinn unlocked the door Santana barged in looking annoyed.

Santana stormed towards Blaine and slapped him.

"Ouch!" Blaine yelled rubbing his red check.

"That's for letting Quinn in and not me" Santana said shaking her hand.

"Was that really necessary Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Yes it was" Santana said lying down next to Blaine on the other side of the bed and picking up the DVD he was currently watching.

"Hairspray?" Santana asked.

"Tracy ends up with who she loves in the end…" Blaine said in a sad tone blowing his nose.

"Yes I know I've seen it 100 times" Santana sighed.

"Uh Santana, Quinn can I speak with you guys about something" Rachel said from the door way.

"Uh sure" Quinn said confused.

"Alone." Rachel said.

They both got up and left the room which was left unnoticed by Blaine who was too busy silently crying as the movie credits showed up on the screen.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Quinn asked in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Kurt and Ray said from behind them.

Quinn and Santana's eyes went wide when they realized who it was.

"Be nice Santana" Rachel said so only Santana and Quinn could hear.

"We were wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with us" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Uh..sure why not" Rachel said awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Nothing it's good to see you guys" Rachel put on a fake smile.

"What movie?" Quinn finally spoke.

"The Propos-"

"Nope saw that movie yesterday if you'd excuse me" Santana moved around Kurt and Ray and out the front door.

"She in one of those moods" Rachel explained

"Guys what's going on I heard the doo-" Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt holding hands with Ray in the kitchen with Quinn and Rachel.

**To Be Continued **

**Well I hope you like the sequel so far, I will update soon I just need to reread Never Can Say Goodbye so I remember how the story goes because I will admit I have forgotten a lot of it and I don't want to write something that doesn't go with the story thanks :3 - Greg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Blaine! We were just um- going to watch a movie" Quinn said moving to his side.

"I'm good." Blaine said holding back his tears and walking back into what was Kurt's bedroom.

"What's wrong with him now and why is he in my room?" Kurt asked Rachel who just stood there awkwardly.

"It's not your room anymore" Quinn stated.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at the couple in front of her and walked away and into the bedroom Blaine was in with Quinn behind her.

"Well that was rude." Ray stated crossing his arms.

Kurt didn't answer and walked slowly to what was his room and listened carefully.

"I'm so sorry Blaine I should have never let them in" Rachel apologised but stopped when she saw a shadow under the door.

Kurt raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh baby I think we should go." Ray said pulling Kurt away from the door before he heard anything.

"No I..ok" Kurt said sighing and leaving with Ray.

Santana stormed into Rachel's and Kurt's apartment looking around the room to see no one.

"Santana! Is that you?" Rachel asked walking out of the room.

"Are they gone?" Santana said looking around the room.

"Yes" Rachel sighed.

They all returned to see Blaine sleeping on Quinn's shoulder.

"Can you move?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah he's in deep sleep he won't wake up." Quinn said getting up from the bed and putting the DVD back into its case.

"Do you think Kurt heard anything?" Rachel asked.

"Ok this is stupid why don't we just tell him" Santana said annoyed.

"Do you want to lose his friendship?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

"Right now I don't give a fuck" Santana spit out.

"You know what lets tell him right now" Santana said walking out the door and leaves the apartment.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Rachel yelled out to Santana as she left.

Santana found Kurt and Ray outside the apartment building, Kurt was crying in Rays arms.

"Hummel I'm not doing this anymore I've had enough you're going to listen to me right now"

"Excuse me?" Kurt said looking up at Santana.

"Don't excuse me" Santana yelled.

Rays eyes went wide when he realized what was about to happen.

"Don't yell at him" Ray said standing up getting right up to Santana's face.

"Why not don't want your boyfriend to find out the t-" Ray grabbed Santana and pulled her out of Kurt's hearing and around the building.

"Kurt was about to listen into the conversation but was interrupted by Quinn and Rachel's present.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ray yell whispered.

"What does it look like I've had enough of you getting away with this bullshit your using Kurt's memory loss to get him back when you're the one who put him in that place to begin with, how do you think Blaine feels he's in a worse place then he ever was he's barely even functioning.

"I'll tell him, not you bitch now fuck off" Ray says angry.

"I don't believe you will or you'll sugar coat it to make it not look as bad as it is, now if you don't mind I've got something I need to take care of" Santana bumped Rays shoulder as she went past but Ray grabbed her wrist pulled her back before Santana could react Ray slammed her head against the brick wall and she collapsed onto the floor.

**To Be Continued.**

**Please review so I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What the fuck!" Santana yelled holding her head.

"Looks like your stronger then you look" Spat out.

"What's going on here!" Kurt yelled coming around the corner.

"Nothing we were just leaving" Ray said walking away from Santana and towards Kurt who was looking back and forth between Santana and Ray.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell Kurt the truth" Santana said walking up to Ray.

"What truth Ray?" Kurt asked facing Ray his hands on his hips.

"Nothing there just jealous" Ray said grabbing Kurt's wrist.

"Yeah lying to Kurt about everything is nothing" Quinn said with a sarcastic laugh.

"In a nutshell Kurt you went out with Blaine then you broke up because you thought he cheated on you, you started dating Ray but he cheated with you with his brother yes you heard me his brother all because you wouldn't put out for him, you started dating Blaine again when you realized he didn't cheat and that you still love him and then Ray forced Finn into lying to you using Quinn as bait and saying Blaine cheated on you and you dumped him again and then you were hit by a car by Ray and you lost all your memory about Blaine and now we're here.

Kurt just stood there shocked. "Is that true?" Kurt asked not facing Rays direction.

"No their lying Kurt" Ray said in a fake hurt tone.

"BULLSHIT!" Rachel yelled storming past Quinn and up to Ray, raising her hand and slapping him across the face.

Ray pushed her away and she landed in Quinn's arms.

"Don't touch her like that" Santana said pushing Ray.

"ENOUGH!" Kurt yelled from the top of his lungs which made every stop.

"Ray just tell me the truth I know these girls they wouldn't go this far just because they didn't like you." Kurt crossed his arms holding back his tears.

"It's not true Kurt I'm not going to say something that's not true there all clearly not all there in the head if there gone to this much depth to make us break up." Ray was on his knees in front of Kurt.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S NOT ALL THERE ASSHOLE!" Santana yelled trying to get out of Quinn and Rachel's grip.

"Look I think I just need time for myself" Kurt sniffed trying to make sense of everything.

Kurt started taking small steps away leaving an angry Ray.

Kurt walked through New York City wrapping his coat around himself and rubbing his hands together from the cold breeze that came through. Kurt stopped when he remembered something.

When he was in hospital Blaine came by with stuffed toys and balloons his face looked so painful when he asked who he was and he even said he was his boyfriend, oh my god the girls were right.

Kurt sank to his knees and started to cry everything that he kept inside.

**To Be Continued. **

**Please Review I'm sorry the chapters are shorter but I think it's better that way because I'll post more than if the chapters a longer. – Greg **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"KURT!" Ray yelled as he stormed into his apartment.

He walked into his room to see a note on his bed.

_Ray_

_I would have told you this in person but I had a feeling you wouldn't let me leave so I did the smart thing. I'm not going to yell at you and say how horrible you are for everything you did because it won't do much good and you should know this by now but don't ever come near me or my friends again. I should have believed my friends when they tried to warn me but I didn't listen makes me a bad friend._

_Kurt _

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Rachel asked stepping to the side to let Kurt in.

Kurt broke down and started crying in Rachel's arms.

"I'm so sorry Rachel for everything, I've left Ray I want to come home"

"Of course you can stay Kurt none of us are mad at you for what you did it wasn't your fault it was the fact you didn't believe us when we tried to tell you we're your best friends we wouldn't lie to you"

"I'm so sorry" Kurt was still crying in Rachel's arms"

"Kurt you're going to have to sleep on the couch." Rachel sighed pulling Kurt towards the couch.

"Wait what?" Kurt asked confused sniffing.

"Blaine's occupying you're room." Rachel mumbled.

"Doesn't he live with Quinn?" Kurt asked

"Yeah but he's in a really bad place I know you wouldn't understand because of your memory loss but he needs us and with Quinn here a lot of the time you know." Rachel sighed

"Yeah yeah I get it" Kurt sat down sighing.

"What's wrong?" Rachel yelled walking into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water for Kurt.

"So is it true did me and Blaine date?" Kurt asked facing the kitchen.

"Yeah we did." Blaine was standing at the door way of his bedroom.

"Uh hi Blaine" Rachel cleared her throat walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Hi" Blaine just stood there.

"Blaine where are you going?" Rachel realized his bag was packed and next to him by his feet.

"I'm going home, thank you for letting me stay but I can't stay here longer and depend of you guys to take care of me" Blaine picked up his bag.

"Kurt was just going to the store to pick up a few things" Rachel said looking at Kurt with a smirk.

"Ok well I'm off" Blaine left before Rachel could call his name.

"Go after him!" Rachel said pushing Kurt towards the door.

"And do what I don't even know him..well" Kurt sighed when Rachel wasn't taking any of it.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt ran up to him just before Blaine pushed the elevator button.

"Kurt" Blaine nodded watching Kurt enter the elevator.

"Uh I was wondering if you could help me with the groceries" Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy.

"You know Rachel's busy and-"

"No she's not she told you to do this so we can talk."

"Never mind if you're going to be like that" Kurt huffed and walked out of the elevator.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me I shouldn't take my anger out on you, sure I'll help you" Blaine gave him a small smile.

Kurt nodded walking into the elevator. Blaine pushed the ground button and stepped back on the opposite side of Kurt. About two levels before the ground floor the elevator suddenly stopped.

"Oh my god we're going to die!" Kurt yelled starting to panic.

"Kurt! Relax I'll just press the emergency button and get help." Kurt visibly relaxed.

Blaine held down the button and started talking.

"Uh hello I'm sorry to bother you but the elevator has suddenly stopped working.

"My apologies I'll get someone down there to fix the problem" The man said through the speaker.

"Thank you" Blaine muttered.

"I guess we're stuck here for now" Blaine sighed sliding down the wall.

**To Be Continued **

**Ok so I know the whole elevator stopped is really typical and cliché but I didn't know what else to do :( **

**So like always please review and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me I'm opened for anything. **


End file.
